Happy Accident
by Queen of Derp
Summary: Laura Jean has no idea how she and Steve ended up in bed together. But what she does know is that she isn't ready to be a mother.
1. Chapter 1

Laura sat in her office at Stark Industries, trying not to flip her shit. For once she regretted taking the job instead of going to work for SHIELD, because Pepper would most likely kill her for ruining the paperwork stacked on her desk.

No, Laura was not doing the paperwork that now was tear-stained.

Instead, Laura was trying not to flip her shit, because ladies and gentlemen, Laura Jean was _late._

Fuckity FUCK FUCK.

Never once in her life had she been late, and now Laura was almost willing herself to start her period.

Laura had always been careful about this kind of thing. She had her rules. No glove, no love. And she was on birth control, which had been very effective, until now. Because apparently, her birth control didn't work against _super sperm._

She had no idea what led to her and Steve falling into bed together, but it had been amazing. And he had worn a condom- she remembered. But of course, Laura had the best luck ever, and it had broken.

When they had woken up, naked, in Steve's bed, Steve freaked. He got up early and went for a run, attempting to clear his head. That hadn't worked, and they started to avoid each other. No more private movie nights. No more nicknames. He went from calling her Blue, to Laura, to Miss Jean, and then Ma'am. His name had been the passcode on her phone, and every time she went to unlock her phone, her finger hovered over the 'S', before remembering he wasn't the passcode anymore.

And honestly, Laura missed her best friend, crazily. Winter was the only other one who knew what had happened that night, and she had comforted Laura at the times she missed Steve most.

Winter and Natasha were on a mission, unreachable. And of course this incident had to happen when Laura couldn't get ahold of Winter to get comfort. Ugh, fuckkkkkkkkkk.

Composing herself, Laura went into the bathroom and washed her face before reapplying her make-up. Once she looked normal, Laura pulled on her black pumps and grabbed her purse, heading out of her office.

When she reached the receptionist desk, Laura went up and spoke to the woman.

"I'm going out for my lunch break. Ask Miss Potts if she has copies of that paperwork she gave me."

The woman gave Laura a nod as she walked out of Stark Industries and started walking down the street, feet starting to ache. She could've called Happy, who had offered to give her a ride anywhere, anytime. But Laura felt like she needed to do this walk of possible-pregnancy alone, so she continued on her journey to the nearest pharmacy.

* * *

Laura walked up and down the family planning aisle, trying to subtly pick a pregnancy test. She had made one round around the store, piling random things into her basket, before grabbing a few tests and burying them under a bag of Tootsie rolls.

She approached the check out, avoiding the two elderly women and deciding on twenty-something man who looked like he could care less. He didn't even look up at her as he rung up her items, much to Laura's relief. Her hand shook slightly as she swiped her card, and Laura's heart leaped when the door dinged open. It wasn't anyone she knew, so she quickly took her items and left.

Back at Stark Industries, Laura ignored the receptionist, who had asked her if she was okay. Laura took the stairs, avoiding the elevator because she wasn't ready to face Pepper, or anyone really, just yet.

Safely back inside her office, Laura rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She read the instructions on the test before using it, then she quietly paced back and forth until she heard a little beep. Two blue lines. _Positive._

Laura needed conformation though, so she used the other tests and got the same results. Her heart caught in her chest as she wrapped the tests in toilet paper and discarded them.

Laura wanted to cry. Not only was her life over, but she was pretty sure she just ruined Steve's life. He had wanted to marry a girl, then have children. He didn't want to knock up his one night stand/ex best friend.

And god, Laura wasn't ready to be a mother. Her room was a mess, with empty Starbucks cups everywhere, and her clothes scattered on the floor. The only things in her fridge where the half empty bottle of whiskey she and Steve had shared a few days before the incident, and some frozen dinners that had been there when she moved in.

A knock on her door brought Laura back to reality.

"It's open."

Pepper walked in, paperwork copies in hand, and immediately noticed the ruined paperwork. She looked up to give Laura a questioning look, but it disappeared when Pepper saw the tears. She went into the bathroom to get Laura toilet paper to blow her nose, then she noticed the tests, which had slipped out of the wad of toilet paper.

Pepper was a smart woman, and she added two and two together to get four. She went back and crouched at Laura's side, soothingly rubbing her back.

"...It's Steve's, isn't it?"

Laura nodded, then broke out into a new batch of tears. Pepper pulled the younger girl into a hug, not caring for a moment whether her shirt got ruined.

They stayed like that for a while before Laura pulled away.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be a mom. And Steve-Steve, he-"

"Steve will do the right thing, Laura. And if he doesn't, you have me. And Winter. And everyone else, kay?"

Laura nodded. Pepper pulled her to her feet and gave Laura a kind smile.

"Tell ya what. They boys are away. Let's go back to the tower, and wait for them. We'll watch movies, and do girly things. Then maybe you and Steve can talk."

Laura nodded and followed Pepper out of the office. She helped Pepper with the complex task of closing her office, which took twenty minutes. The receptionist didn't say anything to them as they walked out of Stark Industries.

"Your car or mine?"

"Yours. I called for a car this morning."

Laura led Pepper to the blue Cadillac convertible Tony had got her for her birthday. Pepper whistled appreciatively as Laura sped away.

* * *

They arrived at the tower to find the guys lounging around.

Tony smiled at them. Steve and Bruce gave polite nods as Thor Clint waved. Pepper turned angry.

"Hey Pep! I was just about to call you!"

"The hell you were!"

Pepper marched over to Tony and slapped him. Laura stood off to the side, using her sleeves to wipe away the mascara streaks from her crying. She was too late, as Steve had thrown her a worried glance. She felt tears brim her eyes, and Laura quickly turned on her heel and ran to the elevator.

* * *

She reached her floor, and she could hear Steve running up the stairs. Unfortunately for her, they shared a floor (Clint & Winter had a floor, Natasha & Bruce had a floor, Thor, Jane & Darcy had a floor, Tony & Pepper of course, then Bucky & Loki.). She ran into her room when the door to the stairs opened, and Steve stepped out.

She couldn't tell him. Not yet. She needed to clean first, and-and...

"Blue?" She was shocked that he used her old nickname, but she didn't open the door. Instead, she put her back against it and inched down until she was sitting.

She couldn't even tell Steve she was carrying his child. That just proved she wasn't ready to be a mother, along with the mess she called her room.

"Blue, open up. Please."

She imagined Steve giving his kicked puppy look and gave in. She stood up and opened the door. He was looking down at her, worry clear in his expression. One look into those clear blue eyes sent her into another fit of tears. Steve awkwardly hugged her, for they had barely talked since their night together.

Steve backed them into her room so no one would see her like this, all vulnerable. She sobbed into his chest, and Steve rubbed her back, just as Pepper had done.

"What's wrong?"

Laura pulled away and roughly wiped at her eyes.

"_SteveI'mpregnant_" She said it so fast, but Steve understood what she had said.

**A/N**

**Dun Dun Duh! Cliff hanger!**

**Anyways, was that a good first chapter? I think this is one of the longest things I've ever written, so I'm very proud. How do you think Steve will react?**

**~Queen of Derp**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was silent. Laura toke a deep breath and said it clearer, more confidently.

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't even ask if he was the father. Steve was a smart man, he could piece the puzzle together to know for a fact he was the father. Instead, he dropped to the floor and ran his fingers through his hair.

Laura was getting really nervous. Her heart was clenching and she played with the ends of hair (something she always did when she was nervous. It comforted her, in some strange way).

"...I'm sorry." He whispered.

Laura prepared herself for the rejection she assumed was coming. Instead, Steve grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she was sitting next to him.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Laura arched her brow.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

Steve gave her a look that read _'Don't bullshit me'_. And really, Laura didn't remember much from that day. She remembered Thor bringing them Asguardian mead, and challenging Steve to a drinking contest. They both were extremely wasted when they hit his bed, and that was the last thing she remembered before she woke up, laying naked with Steve.

They stayed in silence for a while before Laura yawned. Sleep sounded good now, and they could talk about this in the morning. Yeah, sleep seemed so comforting now...

She must've started dozing off, because she could feel Steve gently picking her up and carrying her to bed before leaving.

* * *

Laura woke to her phone blasting 'Edge of the Earth'. She fumbled for it blindly, to lazy to open her eyes. She pressed the phone to her ear once she found it.

"Hello?" Laura yawned, and whoever was on the other end could figure she was asleep, because her speech slurred.

"Is it true?" Crap. That was Winter, who was supposed to be unreachable.

"Is what true?" Laura had a sneaking suspicion Pepper had somehow told Winter, so that meant Tony probably knew as well.

"That you're pregnant?"

"Uhhhh..." Yep, way to go Laura. Don't even try to deny it.

"And Steve is the father?" Laura mentally cursed and made note to kill Pepper later.

"Yes?" The line was silent for a minute, before Winter squealed with joy.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, I got dibs on godmother."

Laura laughed, because she seriously thought Winter would be disappointed. But Winter was Queen of hiding emotions, so the joy might've been fake. Laura didn't really care though, because so far Winter was taking the news better than Steve.

"You can't call dibs on godmother. That's something Steve and I have to decide together..."

Winter suddenly became quiet. "How's Steve taking the news?"

"He blamed himself."

"Of course he did. Listen sweetie, everything will work out fine, I promise. And if Steve chooses to be involved- wait, you are keeping the baby, right?"

"Of course." There were a lot of things Laura was okay with, but abortion was not one of them.

"Good. As I was saying, if he chooses to be involved, good for him. If he decides not to be involved, fuck him."

"I already did that, and look where it got me."

Winter barked out a laugh. "Oh my god Laura, can you not think dirty thoughts while I'm trying to give a serious talk?"

"I sorry..."

"Anyway, I'm sure Steve will do the right thing. He's not the kind of person to leave his family and friends."

"...Yeah, okay."

* * *

Steve became the invisible man, which made Laura very worried. The others would eye her suspiciously when she emerged from her bedroom, and Pepper would give her an encouraging smile.

At dinner she would eat robotically, without going for seconds. Bruce seemed to think she was ill, because he always had his eye on her. When she'd trip, he'd hold her wrist for a little to long, not just trying to steady her, but to also check her pulse. He'd brush the back of his hand against her forehead when he reached for something in the kitchen cabinets, trying to subtly check her temperature. Meals turned into hearty soups to aid a sick person.

Or a pregnant one.

She let him do his thing though, because she'd have to tell him eventually. He'd probably end up being her doctor, because Laura didn't want to be poked and prodded by people she didn't know.

And if SHIELD would probably not let her go to any doctor while carrying Captain America's baby. And oh god, they'd have to tell Fury. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to, because in all honesty, Fury scared the shit out of her. Almost all SHIELD agents scared her, with their cold expressions.

Laura pushed those thoughts from her mind though, and instead focused on cleaning her room so it didn't look as if a tornado crashed through. Then she planned on doing online research and making a list of things she needed to do.

* * *

So far, her list was relatively short.

**1- Talk to Steve.**

**2- Talk to Bruce, then the others**

**3- Visit SHIELD, preferably with Steve to handle Fury.**

**4- Look for an apartment. Baby + Avengers might not be the best idea**

**5- Don't let Tony build a Nanny bot.**

**6- Learn how to take care of children. Maybe let Tony build a Nanny bot.**

**7- Give birth **

**8- Pray child doesn't come out with any problems, and that he's very healthy.**

Oh god, giving birth. Laura was the first of five children, and her mother had given birth at home once. It looked excruciatingly painful, and was something else Laura was not looking forward to.

But she'd think about that later, because first things first: Talk to Steve.


End file.
